


Featherlight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Featherlight

Neville's muscles ached. His lover knelt at his side, never allowing flesh to meet flesh. The delicate trailing of a feather across his sweat soaked body the only touch awarded him. 

The quill scraped lightly over one nipple with causing him to gasp and the older man to chuckle before moving to the other.

"Please," Neville begged. When the quill dragged over his length he bucked, arching into the contact. 

As the tip slid under his foreskin, Neville shouted and came in thick white ropes. 

The feather dripping, Bill ran his tongue over it, cleaning it of his lover's essence.


End file.
